


You're welcome to stay (forever)

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: Chansoo smut&fluff [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Can you believe this!, Chansoo having dates in Chanyeol's studio is <3, Chansoo subunit and a 20 tracks album please, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Excuse me while i sob about my Chansoo feels, He's grumpy like this, Hesistant Soo that doesn't want to be imposing but also wants to spend more time with his bf, Kyungsoo hates the damn leather couch in Chanyeol's studio, M/M, Oh btw this is not porn, Sehun calling his hyungs out, They've been too hard on me lately, Yet stays on it every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: 'After MQ-hyung, Kyungsoo have been spending the most time at my studio lately' -Chanyeol at Hats On fansign, 161106





	

_'After MQ-hyung, Kyungsoo have been spending the most time at my studio lately'_

At first Kyungsoo didn't want to bother Chanyeol at his studio. It was something of a private workspace he loved to indulge himself in, a place that always boosted his creativity and worked really well for him, even if the cost was the precious hours of sleep he could get. So Kyungsoo only rarely visited, bringing Chanyeol food, listening to what he was working on, sometimes having hot sex on the leather couch.

_('How the hell you manage to sleep on this thing,' Kyungsoo grogs, sitting up and stretching his limbs._

_'It has it perks,' Chanyeol says, a shit eating grin on his face as he reaches out to run his hand across Kyungsoo's chest. 'Another round before you go?'_

_Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at Chanyeol's wide grin but leans in for a kiss nevertheless)_

But lately he's been dropping by more often. Chanyeol invited him at first. Whether it was for a song that he was doing and he needed a second oppinion, or because he wanted to have a jam session, like they used to.

Even though Chanyeol wasn't the neatest person when it came to his personal belongings, he kept the desktop of his working laptop in pristine order. After Yixing's accident he was almost paranoid when it came to safety of his music.

There was a new folder right at the center of the big screen named _'KYUNGSOO'_ all capital letters. At this point, although it only started with a couple of tracks Chanyeol wanted to show Kyungsoo, or some music he wrote with his voice in mind, for his voice, now it was filled with various cover tracks that they did, songs they made together, during those long nights at the small studio.

Kyungsoo still tried to keep his distance when it came to the studio, he didn't want Chanyeol to feel like he's losing his private space. When you live in a dorm with a big group of people and share a room with other two you, willingly or not, become very aware of your personal space, and although this was always more of an issue for Kyungsoo than Chanyeol, Kyungsoo could see that sometimes even he needed to be alone in his bubble for a while.

But that doesn't mean that Kyungsoo didn't enjoy it when Chanyeol invited him over. He mde a rule to bring Chanyeol actual food instead of snacks everytime he dropped by, which gained him a sweet kiss and words of affection every time he did. One day he also showed up with a pillow for the awful leather couch.

_('Is this your subtle way of telling me you'll stay the night?' Chanyeol grinned at him when Kyungsoo took out the big bag he brought it in._

_'No, it's my subtle way of telling you I'm sick of you bitching about how your neck hurts, so now i'm fixing it.'_

_He ends up staying the night anyway)_

After all these years members stopped asking where each of them spends the night individually long ago, another way of respecting the privacy of each other. Kyungsoo never gave it too much thought until one time Sehun didn't bring it up.

They were having lunch at a small coffee place, Kyungsoo running over his script before his filming while Sehun was surfing through his feed on instagram.

 - You sure seem to spend a lot of time at hyung's studio lately, - he says, not taking his eyes away from the phone. - Hyung even posted a video. Fans are going crazy you know.

Kyungsoo looks up at him and shrugs. They go crazy each time Chanyeol posts something like this, nothing new, but that made Kyungsoo think just how much time did he spend at Chanyeol's studio last week.

His thoughts were interrupted by an incoming message. From Chanyeol, of course.

_'Hey, you wanna drop by? How about we try that Bruno Mars cover we talked about the other time?'_

He looks at the screen for a long moment and hears Sehun chuckle.

 - I'll tell Junmyeon-hyung, you're not coming today either.

__

 - Are you okay with me coming to your studio so often? - he asks one time, lying on the couch with his feet lying on top of the couch arms

\- Of course i am, - Chanyeol says, not taking his eyes away from the screen. - Why?

Kyungsoo shrugs. He realizes that Chanyeol can't see this, since he has his back turned to him, but Chanyeol does anyway.

He turns on his chair and rolls closer to Kyungsoo.

 - Scoot over, - he says, to Kyungsoo's annoyance. He was lying quite comfortably there. But he makes room for Chanyeol anyway. - What's on your mind Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo curls in deeper into his embrace, hiding his face in the warmth that Chanyeol's radiating. Chanyeol's fingers are at his nape, scratching lightly at the short hair there, going up to the tips of his ears and down to that ticklish place where the back of his neck and his backside meet.

 - I don't know. It's stupid. It's something that Sehun said and for some reason it's been stuck in my head.

Chanyeon laughs.

 - You know that's never a good sign.

Kyungsoo chuckles in answer. They lie silent there for some time, just enjoying the comfort of each other's warmth and calming sounds of music playing from the speakers.

 - He said that I've been spending a lot of time here lately, - Kyungsoo says after a long pause.  - And for some reason that bothered me. Because I realized we never actually got to spend so much time together in years actually. Just the two of us.

 - But that's good, right? - Chanyeol hums into his hair. - I always want to spend more time with you.

 - I just don't want to take your, you know, personal space. We were never quite a pair that spends every living moment together, so, I guess, a change like this confused me a bit.

Chanyeol lets out a light laugh and places another kiss on Kyungsoo's temple.

 - You think too much, - he says then and Kyungsoo laughs. He's right. - Let's enjoy this while we both can. You'll have your movie shooting soon and I'll barely get to see you, and after that something else will come up, so I'd like to treasure this as much as I can.

Kyungsoo nods across his chest. They lie like this for god knows how long until Kyungsoo falls asleep to the sound of Chanyeol humming a song he's written and the feeling of his fingers running through his hair.

 

_

 

_'Hey, check this out'_ reads the incoming message. There is an audiofile attached to it.

It's an instrumental song that has Chanyeol's voice singing the vocal part, no lyrics yet.

Kyungsoo sets his script down, takes out his headphones and listens to the 3:22 track several times, quietly harmonizing to the lines that Chanyeol sings.

_'I like it.'_ he answers. _'Who's it for?'_

Reply comes merely moments later and for some reason makes Kyungsoo's hands shake lightly.

_'Our subunit of course! I want to get the lyrics on this as soon as i can and show JaeWon-hyung, see how he likes it.'_

Kyungsoo doesn't reply. All at once he's swept with a wave of emotions he can't actually describe.

They've talked about making a unit several times, not only him and Chanyeol but the other members too. It was all about how they fit together, the energy the sound, the chemistry. And nobody, him included, could deny that his and Chanyeol's voices always matched well. He's read all the endless comments on Chanyeol's instagram too, asking for a sub-unit.

But this, Chanyeol actually sending him something physical, created just for the two of them, not a cover, not an interpretation of something, but a brand new song created _just for the two of them_ , suddenly made this so _real_.

He and Chanyeol, as a unit. Getting to make their own music, stand together on a stage, perform together, as a duet. Him and Chanyeol.  This is something sending shivers of excitement down his spine.

_'I love it.'_ he sends.

_'Want me to come by after filming to work on this?'_ he writes a moment later, no hesitation in his head this time.

After all, this is how it started between them. From that moment in a training room, 6 years ago, Chanyeol's guitar and his smiling face saying _'Our voices match really well, don't they?'_.

Kyungsoo smiles to himself at the thought and plays the track once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Look at this, this is not porn! I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing though.   
> Chansoo ruined my life with 'Love yourself' cover like a month ago and they keep slaying my dead body still. So this is what happened after me looking at fanaccounts from Hats On Fansign.   
> They are too precious, help. 
> 
> As usual, comments are <3\. They really mean a lot for me, because it's extremely hard for me to continue this series, so your comments are a great great support)
> 
> See you later, hopefully there will be more updates this month. I'm not doing the full scale NaNoWriMo, but i try to at least write 100 words a day when i can.


End file.
